Just Bring It
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Meet a new girl that tries to make her way to the WWF as she tells everybody to: Just Bring It. **new chapter uploaded!**
1. Profile

AUTHOR'S NOTE-This is the profile of my made up character. The first chapter is next.  
  
  
  
~~~PROFILE~~~~  
  
NAME- Jennifer Ashlyn Grant  
  
AGE- 18  
  
HEIGHT- 5'9  
  
BIRTHDATE- August 4, 1983  
  
BIRTH PLACE- Memphis, Tennessee  
  
MARITIAL STATUS- Single  
  
HAIR COLOR- Brunette  
  
EYE COLOR- Brown  
  
PARENTS- James Grant & Alice Grant (Stepmother)  
  
SIBLINGS- Gregory (stepbrother)  
  
FAVORITE HOBBY- Wrestling, and drawing  
  
FAVORITE FOOD- Italian, and anything with chocolate (almost...)  
  
PIERCINGS- Six (Three on each ear)  
  
TRAINER- Rocky Johnson  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
This may not be the most detailed profile, but I tried. ^_^  
  
  



	2. Meet the 'new girl'

AUTHORS NOTE: This is the first time I actually make a fic of a made up character, so give me some time to get the hang of it.Oh! And this is just like a prologue to set the mood of the fic. ^_^ DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anybody from the WWF just Jen, Kyle, Ben and anybody else who isn't in the Federation. Oh! And I don't own Rocky Johnson either, so ha! You can't sue me! ^_^ sorry, getting kinda crazy there.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey Jen! Rocky wants to see you in his office A.S.A.P!"  
  
I looked up from my match and just yelled back, "Ok, got it. Thanks."   
  
Immediately I finished my match with the guy I was wrestling with and got down from the ring. He quickly stood up, showing his buddies that he was not beaten down by a girl that easily, and said, "That...that was pretty good Jen, but I'll get you next time!"  
  
Grabbing a water bottle and walking out I just said, "Sure. We'll see next time." And I started walking down the hall to Rocky's office. Rocky Johnson had been my trainer for two years and he had brought out the best in me throughout all this time. Unlike the rest of the people that were staying here, I was actually FORCED to be in this wrestling camp.  
  
I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was seven my dad re-married some...let's just say 'chick', that he met. I didn't say anything to agree or disagree with him; I just didn't have a saying in it. It just happened. When she moved in with us she made no effort to hide that she didn't give a damn about me. Actually, the feeling was mutual, but eventually my dad started being just like her. Tired of being where I wasn't wanted I looked for the next best thing: Friends, but those friends were not the kind of friends that stick by you and all that other stuff. It was a gang (and not just a 'wannabe' gang. It was a REAL gang). I was thirteen when that happened and my 'parents' didn't know about it. I'm not going to bore you with every detail of it, but in three years I turned into...well, basically a bitch, and when I was 16 my 'friends' were involved in a major robbery. Luckily for me I wasn't with them during that robbery, but since I WAS part of the gang, they dragged me down with them. I can't even begin explaining the disappointment in my dad's eyes when he went to visit me to where the police had taken me. I just know it's something I don't want to see again. I had finally gotten the attention of my dad, but I wasn't proud about it. The judge let me off easily, since I wasn't actually part of the crime, but with one condition: find an activity that would keep me away from gangs or anything else that might 'spoil' my future. That was when it happened. My dad made a phone call to an old friend of his and they immediately accepted me to Rocky Johnson's wrestling camp (Rocky Johnson is The Rock's dad). Surprisingly enough Rocky was the 'old friend' that my dad was talking about. I was 16 and I've been here since then, and now I'm 18. I leave during the weekends of my choice and holidays, but other than that I'm right here 24/7. Basically to just be away from home and that...witch. The camp even had some teachers so I had all my classes from school here.  
  
I was here so much, unlike some of my new friends, that when they came back from their weekends I would be one or two days ahead of them regarding training. I was better than some of the 'tough guys' that were there and, of course, the guys didn't like that. That's my past life, now I was a completely different person and something amazing was going to happen...  
  
When I got to Rocky's office he was sitting down with some kind of paper in his hand. "Yeah Rocky? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah Jen. Sit down." I sat down, not sure if this was good or if I was in some sort of trouble again. "Jen, I've seen you train a lot since the day you got here and I'm proud to say that you're probably one of my best students. I don't know if you remember the night the WWF wrestlers came, but many of them, including Vince McMahon, were very impressed and... Well, they want to interview you to see if you qualify for the job."  
  
"You mean...I..."  
  
Rocky smiled seeing my expression of surprise and said, "Yeah Jen. They want to see if you can make it to the WWF. What do you say? You want the interview?"  
  
"Of course! Oh my...I've wanted to work in the WWF since the minute I got here! Thank you Rocky!"  
  
Getting up he just said, "You're welcome Jen. I just gave you a push; you did everything else by yourself. You better get ready because your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."  
  
I hugged him, thanking him for putting up with me and ran out. This was the happiest day of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning went by kinda quickly. It was practically packing an overnight bag and listening to good luck speeches from my teachers and friends. Right when I was going to go out to an old car that a friend had let me borrow to get to the airport I was in such a hurry that I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, is just that I'm in a hurry right now."  
  
I looked up and saw that it was someone I hadn't seen before. He was kinda cute. He seemed to be about 6'3, dark brown eyes, dirty-blondish hair, well built...  
  
He simply said, "Oh, it's ok. I'm sorry too. I should have seen where I was going. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before."  
  
He smiled and said, "I AM new. It's going to be my first day. I'm Kyle."  
  
"I'm Jennifer. I...I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go somewhere."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'll see you later."  
  
I smiled and said, "Yeah. Later." I waved good-bye and got in the car and left for the airport.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was my 'interview'. I looked very serious and like if everything that was happening was just part of another regular day in my life, but inside I was a nervous wreck! I was sent to an office in the arena where the WWF were going to be that night and when I went in Jim Ross and Vince McMahon were sitting in a long desk.   
  
Vince- "Good morning Jennifer. Please, sit down. Well, let's get right to business, shall we?"  
  
I nodded and J.R. continued, "I believe Mr. Johnson told you why you're here. Well, to just put it simply we were amazed when we saw you in that wrestling show and we feel like you could fit right in the WWF."  
  
Vince looked at a folder he had in front of him. "The only thing that...surprised us, was your criminal record. Do you have to say anything about that?"  
  
I didn't look down trying to hide my face. There was no reason to. "Yeah, I have some history. I'm not proud of being in a gang before, but I didn't actually commit anything serious. The stuff that you see in that folder is the main, and probably only reason why I got sent to Rocky Johnson's camp. Everybody saw it as a punishment, but to me that was the best thing that happened because it made me change. I'm not into gangs anymore. I don't think I really ever fit in, but I'm glad I'm not there anymore."  
  
Vince smiled. "I like that attitude. Well Ms. Grant, welcome to the World Wrestling Federation. You won't start on Raw or Smackdown yet, at least not until our writers can figure out something. I'd give you some dark matches before the main shows, but there aren't any girl wrestlers for you to fight."  
  
"I really don't mind fighting guys. I can beat them just as easily, but I guess I can wait." I smiled too. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
J.R. stood up and said, "Well Ms. Grant, I'll give you a tour around."  
  
J.R. and I walked out the office and walked around the arena. In the gym of the arena I saw some people I recognized but I didn't want to interrupt, so I didn't say anything. When we turned to leave I saw The Rock coming towards us. "Hey Jen! Dad told me you were gonna be here."  
  
I smiled seeing him and said, "Hey Rock! Yeah, I had my interview today."  
  
Rock waited for me to say something about how everything went, but I wanted to keep him in suspense. J.R. said, "She's in Rock."  
  
I smiled at Rock and nodded. Rock smiled too and said, "Congratulations! You're officially one of us now. Hey J.R., is it ok if I introduce her to the guys?"  
  
J.R.- "Sure. I have to get ready for the show anyway."  
  
I looked at J.R. and said, "Thank you for everything Mr. Ross."  
  
"Please, just J.R."  
  
I smiled and Rock and I went in the gym. Jeff Hardy looked up when we walked in. "Hey Rock!" He turned to look at me, "Aren't you that girl from the wrestling camp?"  
  
"Yup. I guess that'd be me."  
  
Rock- "Jeff, this is Jennifer. Jen, this is Jeff Hardy. You probably know that though."  
  
I smiled and said, "Yeah. Hi Jeff."  
  
Jeff- "Hey." He pulled Matt, who was passing, and said, "This is my big bro, Matt. Matt, this is Jen."  
  
I said hi again and Matt said, "Nice to meet you Jen. Are you visiting Rock?"  
  
I looked at Rock and said, "Not really. I had an interview with Vince McMahon and J.R. for an opportunity to wrestle in the WWF, and apparently I'm gonna be traveling with you guys soon."  
  
Jeff- "That's awesome. Congrats. Come on Rock, let's introduce her then!"  
  
Someone came up from behind Rock and said; "I guess I should introduce myself since no one else does. Hi, I'm Steve."  
  
It was Stone Cold Steve Austin. I said hi and Rock said in a jokingly tone, "Don't worry, he's not as bad as he is in T.V."  
  
Austin- "Hey! I heard that! *He turned to the Hardyz* what are we waiting for? Come on, let's introduce her around."  
  
In the time I was introduced to MOSTLY everybody, I think I said so many 'hi's I think I must have set a new record! Rock said that I didn't meet everybody yet but I had to go. When I told him my plane would leave that afternoon he just raised his famous eyebrow at me. "You're leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yeah. This was just an interview and all my stuff is in your dad's camp. Besides, I'm not starting yet, so I'm not staying."  
  
Rock nodded. "Ok, let me tell Vince and I'll give you a ride to the hotel and the airport." After we did all that he even waited with me for my plane to come.  
  
While we were sitting down I said, "Hey Rock. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Were you nervous when you were going to debut in the WWF?"  
  
He looked away at first, but then he answered, "The truth? Yeah. It's pretty normal to be nervous. Imagine how boring everything would be if we never got nervous. But remember: 'Just Bring It'."  
  
I just smiled. Rock and I were not the best and closest of friends, but we were friends and actually kinda close. When we were little our families would visit each other. We stopped seeing each other when I was like four and he was seven. He said he still remembered me, and every time he visited his dad at camp he would always say hi. I always thought he understood me when we talked. When my plane was announced he said, "Say hi to dad for me."  
  
"Sure. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you soon." I gave him a quick hug and left.   
  
In the camp everybody congratulated me and Rocky seemed very proud. One of his students had made it to the big leagues. I'm not sure I was ready for it, but like The Rock would say: 'Just Bring It'. The next day when all the hype of one of the big days passed by, I was watching T.V. in the living room when someone came in. "Hey Jen."  
  
I turned around and saw Kyle there. "Hey. How has your first days been?"  
  
"Eh, pretty good, I guess. I got in trouble already though. I kinda punched the lights out some guy that was bugging me."  
  
Someone then passed by. It was a guy named Ben. He was the most obnoxious guy I have ever met, but this time he had a big bruise on his cheek. I laughed at him and said, "What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Ben- "Ha, ha. Very funny Jennifer!"  
  
Kyle smirked and said, "This is the guy I punched the lights out. Then he went running to see Rocky and tell him all about it. Just like a little..."  
  
Ben- "Yeah, right new guy! You don't know me yet, so don't start getting all tough."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure Ben..."  
  
Ben- "Well Ms. Grant, congratulations. You made it to the World Wrestling Federation. Guess a little punk like you can get stuff pretty easily."  
  
I was about to say something but Kyle pushed him and said, "Why don't you shut your mouth and show some respect asshole?"  
  
Ben- "And what if I don't?"  
  
Kyle- "If you don't I'll punch the living crap out of you again. Just how I did yesterday."  
  
We heard Rocky talk to someone and Ben left but not without muttering something under his breath. I turned to Kyle and said, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."  
  
Kyle shrugged and said, "I know, but I wanted to."   
  
Rocky came in with a phone and said, "Jen, it's for you. It's my son, he says he has to tell you something."  
  
He gave me the phone and left, while Kyle stayed there. "Hey Rock!"  
  
"Hey! I see you made it 'home' safe. Dad tells me there's a party there tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Your dad planned the whole thing. It would have been cool if you and Danny could come too."  
  
Rock- "I know, sorry Jen. Maybe next time, ok? Jen, guess what? You start on Smackdown."  
  
My jaw dropped and all I could do was stammer. "Wh...what?!"  
  
He laughed and said, "Yeah, you start this Thursday, so your plane leaves tomorrow at four."  
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
Rock laughed at me. "No Jen, in the morning. We'll be in the airport waiting for you. Dad is going to get the tickets from Vince today, or tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"Cool. Wait, 'we'?"  
  
"Yeah, The Hardyz, Steve and I are going to be there. The Hardyz tagged along and Steve did too. And when you get here Molly said that she wants to go with you to pick some clothes for your outfit or something. You know, girly stuff."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Great. I'll see you guys then. Thanks a lot." We hanged up and Kyle was looking at me waiting for me to say something. I love keeping people guessing, but this time I just said smiling, "I start on Thursday!"  
  
"Alright! Way to go Jen! Aren't you kinda nervous though?"  
  
We walked to Rocky's office to tell him and I answered, "I am, but I keep in mind something Rock told me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
I turned to him and smiling, I said, "Just Bring It."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another part of the camp somebody was hiding with another phone in their hands. "Yeah, yeah! I'm telling you, she's starting with the WWF! Yes, this Thursday... Uh-huh. Ok, just wanted to keep you informed. Don't worry. I'll find out the exact dates and places where she'll be...I have my sources. Ok, I gotta go before someone catches me. Bye."  
  
The person hanged up and looked around confirming that no one was around and left.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
So, what do you think? Good, bad? Tell me in your reviews PLEASE so I can know if I should continue or if I should just leave it. ^_^V  



	3. In the WWF...

A.N.- Thanks for the reviews!! ::whew!:: I wasn't sure I was doing this whole made up character story right. Sorry if the chapter took a while, but with the whole 'Invasion' stuff my head has been getting ideas that, well, let's just say it's not for this fic. ^_^;; DISCLAIMERS- I don't own the characters from the WWF, just Jen, Greg, and Kyle, and anyone else that's made up. I own those 'cause I created them, so yeah...hope you like the chapter! ^_^ Oh, and don't forget to review! ^_~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
At the arena where Smackdown was going to be I still didn't know what I was supposed to be doing that night. All I knew was to stay ready and eventually I'd know what to do, but before all that my cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jen."  
  
I sighed loudly. "What do you want Gregory?"  
  
"Can't a brother call his little sister?"  
  
"WHAT do you want Gregory?"  
  
He laughed. "Sheesh. Apparently YOUR mood hasn't changed. I just wanted to let you know that your dad doesn't like this whole WWF thing. You didn't call him to tell him. Guess that got to him."  
  
"I WAS going to call, but..."  
  
I could hear him making fun of me even if I didn't have him next to me. "Well, he's expecting you on Tuesday here, so I'll see ya then. Oh, I gotta tell you something. You see..."  
  
I quickly lied and said, "Oops. Look at the time, I gotta go. Bye Greg."  
  
I hanged up and sighed. My 'brother' can get in your nerves so quickly...then a superstar I hadn't met came up to me. It was Triple H. "Hey, you're the new girl, right?  
  
"Yup. That's me. My name's Jennifer, but everybody calls me Jen."  
  
We shook hands. "Well Jen, nice to meet you. Welcome to our big family, and glad to have you aboard. Last time we saw you, you kicked some serious ass."  
  
I smiled shyly. "Thanks. You know, all of you are so nice and you all seem so close to each other."  
  
"We ARE close. Traveling together for 200 plus days does that to you. There are some people though that are not that nice though..."  
  
Someone yelled, "Triple H, Rock, Austin, Mr. McMahon! Time to start the show!"   
  
Triple H turned to me and said, "Duty calls. See you later."  
  
After all the pyro went off and the fans had started to calm down Vince, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Debra walked down the ramp and into the ring. Vince got a microphone and addressed the fans. "A lot of speculation has been made about our number one contender for the WWF title, and... Well, I got just the thing. You see..."  
  
Before he could continue Rock's song blasted through the arena. Fans cheered as The Rock walked down the ramp and into the ring wearing his windbreakers and his 'Just Bring It' shirt. Once in the ring he circled Vince and Austin, got a microphone too and said, "Vince McMahon, you better know your damn role and give The Rock his shot for HIS title."  
  
Austin- "Of course not! Who the hell do you think you are?! My name is Sto..."  
  
Rock- "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! The Rock is tired of listening to you bitchin', moanin' and complainin' about what your name is. Well my name's THE ROCK and the only thing that matters is that The Rock gets his title shot so The Rock can once again be WWF Champion."  
  
Then 'The Game's song came on and he and Stephanie walked out, but stayed in the top of the ramp. "Forget it Rock. You don't deserve that title shot? And if we're deciding who gets a one, I DESERVE to be the number one contender."  
  
Stephanie took the microphone. "Dad, I have an idea. How about we have a triple threat tag team match? I'll be on Hunter's team; Debra will be on Steve's team, and...Wait. Rock, I guess YOU can't be in the match since...well, YOU don't have a partner."   
  
Vince grinned. "Stephanie, that's brilliant! What do you guys think?" Austin and Debra nodded smiling. "Great. Oh, sorry Rock. Guess you won't be in it. Triple H, if you win you'll be the #1 contender. If Steve wins...well, we'll see." The fans booed showing their disapproval and Vince said, "You're right. The fans are right. This is not fair, so in the interest of fairness, Rock, IF you find someone to help you out, that LADY can be your partner. If not, well, no match for you then."  
  
Rock smirked and said, "Don't worry about that Jabroni. The Rock WILL have a partner for the match. If ya smelllll, what The Rock...is cookin'!"   
  
He went up the ramp and made his way through Stephanie and Triple H leaving everybody wondering who his partner was going to be and when he got to the back we all found out. I was going to be his partner! The three 'teams' met in a locker room to go over some parts of the match and when the match time came Austin and Debra came out, and also Triple H and Stephanie. But when Rock came out he came out alone first. Triple H and Austin started laughing when they saw Rock standing on the ramp alone, and when Rock turned back to the entrance was when it was my turn to walk in. I was wearing some big baggy jeans and a black tank top. Lita and Molly had helped me picked them. To top it all I was wearing one of Rock's sunglasses and a silver Brahma Bull pendant. I think the only thing that hid my surprise of being watched by a LOT of people were the sunglasses. It was overwhelming, but I did what I had gone to Smackdown and to the WWF: Entertain. The fans were silent first, not knowing how to react to seeing a 'new girl' come out with their beloved People's Champion, but once we ran in the ring and started fighting the fans cheered. The match ended in a draw since Austin and Debra walked out from the match after the referee got knocked out and the show came to an end. It was all such a rush that I couldn't believe it and time went by flying. After the cameras stopped rolling Rock climbed the turnbuckles and raised his arm while fans took pictures. Once we were done we went up the ramp and the both of us raised our arm. This was DEFINETELY the best day of my life.  
  
In the back everybody was happy for finishing a good show and getting ready to go to the next city for our house show the next day. We went to our hotel, got everything and got in buses to be taken to our next stop. Some could drive, but most decided to travel by bus. In the one I was in it seemed there was a party going on. Some slept through the noise, but the Hardys, Lita and some other guys had music on. Suddenly someone came up to me. It was Lita. "Hey Jen."  
  
"Hey Lita. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much. I want to introduce you to someone." I closed my laptop, got up from my seat and went with her to the back. "Jen, this is my sister Emily. Em, this is Jen. I didn't introduce you two before because Emily wasn't in the arena yet. Emily started with the WWF like a month ago." We greeted each other and for some reason she just stared at me. She looked so familiar...but from where...? Sure, I had seen her before when I watched the shows, but she always looked so familiar... Lita smiled and said, "Emily is only 2 years older then you Jen, and she's gonna be traveling with us too again, so now you won't be the only new girl."  
  
I smiled and a ringing of a cell phone interrupted us. Rock said, "Jen, it's your cell phone. Want me to get it?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there."  
  
Rock picked up my cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh...hi. It's Greg, can I talk to my sister?"  
  
I was walking back to my seat and saw the puzzled look Rock was giving me. I asked him, "Who is it?" And he whispered "Greg?" I shook my head motioning for him to tell him I wasn't there. Fortunately Rock knew what I meant and said, "Listen, she's not around right now. Want me to tell her you called?"  
  
"Uh...sure. Tell her that I need to talk to her about something important."  
  
"Sure, I'll tell her. Bye." He hanged up and Rock handed me my cell phone when I sat next to him. "You have a brother?"  
  
I sighed. "No. He's my stepbrother. I guess your dad didn't tell you. My dad got married again some time after our families last saw each other. My dad's new wife had a son already, which is my annoying older 'brother' Greg."  
  
"Whoa. That's some story. Got any more of those?"  
  
"It's not a story. Wish it was though...I don't want to talk about my life right now though."  
  
"Jen, you know about my wife, my daughter, my family...come on. Besides, we have enough time to talk."  
  
He always smiled so proudly every time he mentioned his family. I said, "Maybe Rock, but not tonight. I'll tell you some other time, ok? Besides, you haven't missed much."  
  
"Fine, fine. We gotta get some sleep anyway." We slept while the Hardys' music continued playing from the back of the bus and went to sleep.  
  
The weekend went by and the house shows were a blast. I didn't do much, but I wanted to hang around with them anyway. Emily always gave me weird looks when she was around, but I just ignored them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANOTHER PHONE CALL-  
  
"Do you know where she's going to be?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow they're heading to Chicago for Raw, and for Smackdown it'll be in Boston. Didn't your girlfriend tell you this?"  
  
"Don't ask questions for answers you already know. Just keep me informed with the stuff you know, and you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Emily? What are you doing?"  
  
We were in the arena for Raw is War. For some reason she was going through my bag like looking for something. She looked up surprise that she had been caught and said, "Uh, well, I was looking for...uh...a brush! Yeah. I was looking for a brush. You don't happen to have one, do you?"  
  
I gave her one. "No, really. What were you doing? We know it wasn't just a brush you were looking for."  
  
She pretended to brush her hair. "I was looking for this. I couldn't go out in front of thousands of people looking like a mess now, can I? Hey Jen, can I ask you something?"  
  
I grabbed my outfit for that night and went to the bathroom to change. From the bathroom I yelled, "Yeah, what?"  
  
"Are you and Rock...well, you know..."  
  
"Friends? Yeah. A couple? No. Emily, he's married and he has a beautiful daughter."  
  
She left my brush in my bag and I came out from the bathroom with my new outfit. "Well, yeah, I know. But you both seem so..."  
  
"Close? His family has been friends with my family since a long time ago. I've known him for a long time now. Gee Emily. We're only friends."  
  
I started brushing my hair and she continued. "Well, yeah. Never mind. Do you have a crush on someone? Let's say...Jeff?"  
  
I stopped and turned around. "Jeff? Jeff Hardy? No. I don't have a crush on anyone here." She just grinned. "Ok Emily. WHAT do you want to know?"  
  
She shrugged and Lita came in. It was going to be my turn to be introduced to the wrestling fans. Lita smiled thinking we were having the time of our lives and said, "So Jen, are you calling yourself 'Jen', or 'Jennifer'? Or do you have something else in mind?"  
  
"I have a middle name, but I never use it. At least not anymore that is...I think I'll use 'Jen'. My middle name is Ashlyn, but I... let's just say I don't like that name anymore."  
  
Lita smiled. " 'Jen' is nice. Don't worry. You'll be a big hit."   
  
I smiled and went out to meet Rock for our interview with Michael Cole. He was wearing one of his silk shirts and I was wearing big baggy pants again, a short tank top, and of course, sunglasses. When the camera came on and everybody saw me in front of Michael Cole. "I'm right here next to who was The Rock's partner in that triple threat match last Thursday on SmackDown. Can you reveal your identity for our fans tonight?"  
  
I looked at M.C. who just waited for me to answer. "Michael, my name is Jen. I wasn't only in that match to be Rock's tag partner. I was there so I could make my presence felt in the women's division. You see Stephanie, just because you have the women's title belt you think no one is ever going to take it away from you. Well guess what? That was before I came along. I know I'm new and you're going to want to make my life a living hell, but I'd like to see you try and do that."  
  
Stephanie came up to me." Who the hell do you think you are barging into the WWF like that? You think you're a big shot right? Well, we'll see if you really are. Tonight you are going to go in a match against Lita, got it?"  
  
"No problem. It'll be a little practice run before I go up against you." We glared for a while until the cameraman told us they had gone to commercial. In the match against Lita fans cheered for Lita since she was a fan favorite, but something unusual happened. Right towards the end of the match Emily walked down the ramp and stayed at ringside. When I pinned, Emily pulled me off and Lita did the 'Twist of Fate' and picked up the win. Why was it 'unusual'? Sure, she was supposed to win, but not this way. It wasn't in the script.   
  
I confronted Emily once we got backstage, "Why did you do that?"   
  
She smiled. "Wasn't it great? The writers came up with it at the last minute, so...that's why you didn't know. Oooh. I gotta go escort the Hardys to their match. Later!"  
  
Molly came up to me. "Hey, I saw everything. The writers DID change it at the last minute, but because she convinced them that it'd be an interesting feud if you two went against each other, since you two are the 'new girls' and to see who should get a title shot or something. There's something weird about her..."  
  
I nodded, "I know. Come on, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Tuesday I went back home. Oh joy! (I hope you know I'm being sarcastic...) To make matters worse Gregory was visiting too, so besides from hearing my dad telling me that I should concentrate on my education rather then wrestling I had to be around my brother. A day hadn't even passed and I wanted to leave already. So many memories came back when I was here...  
  
At night Gregory pulled me out to the backyard telling me that he had to tell me something. "What do you want Greg?"  
  
He smirked. "No 'Gregory' this time?" I glared at him and he got the point. "Ok, ok, sorry! Uh, Jen? I talked to...I talked to John."  
  
I froze when I heard that name. John was the leader of the gang I was in. He was the one that lured me into them in the first place. When Greg's news sank in I went from shock to anger in seconds. "What do you mean you talked to him? You talked to that..."  
  
"Whoa Jen! Calm down. He asked me if it was true that you went to the WWF. I tried to tell you last Thursday, but you hanged up, remember?"  
  
I looked away. "But...then...he's out of jail?"  
  
Greg-"Yeah, apparently. I'm just telling you so you'll be careful."  
  
"I need to do more than that you idiot! And how did he know I was going to the WWF? You told him, did you?"  
  
Greg- "What? No! I..."  
  
I turned around and headed to the back door and went for a walk around the neighborhood. It had been a while since I had been here and now everything seemed different. My cell phone then started ringing. I sighed loudly and looked at the caller I.D., but it was a blocked number. "Hello?"  
  
"Jen? Hey, it's Kyle."  
  
I smiled immediately. "Hey Kyle. How are you?"  
  
Kyle-"Pretty good. I'd ask you the same thing but I know and saw how you've been kicking some ass."  
  
"Thanks. You still at the camp?"  
  
Kyle- "Yeah, but I guess I came in at the wrong time though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kyle- "Well, you're not here anymore, so we can't get to know each other that well anymore."  
  
I didn't know what to say, and just asked, "How'd you know my cell phone number?"  
  
"Oh, Rocky gave it to me. I hope you don't mind."  
  
A small smile appeared across my face. "Nah, of course I don't mind..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I walked back to the backyard of my dad's house once I finished talking to Kyle, but when I got there I didn't see Greg there anymore. 'He probably went to tell my dad already...' I thought and stayed in a little bench out there. From the whole house this was my favorite spot. It was so quiet and so alone...but not this night.  
  
"Hello Jennifer."  
  
I jumped and turned to where the voice came and saw John standing there. "What the...you never did respect the walls others put around you."  
  
He walked towards me. "Never been my style. So...Ashlyn, what do you say we go back to our old hangouts? You know, a stroll down memory lane."  
  
"Why don't you take that little stroll by yourself and get the hell out of here. Oh, and John, I'm not Ashlyn anymore." Ashlyn was the name the gang used for me. That's why I didn't like it.  
  
"Whoa Jen. You've changed honey."   
  
He tried to grab my hand but I jerked away. "Get out John. I'm warning you."  
  
He laughed at me. "Oh, that's right. You're a wrestler, now aren't you? Don't you want to hear about how I broke out of jail? It's quite some adventure actually. Oh, I know. How about the story of how a bitch named Jennifer Ashlyn Grant ran away leaving her friends behind. Leaving her only family behind."  
  
"You weren't my family dumbass."  
  
"Oh really? You didn't used to think so."  
  
I pointed to the door. "Get out of here. Get the hell out of here before I call the damn police so you can go back 'home'."  
  
He shrugged. "Ok, I'll leave. But if I did go back to jail, at least I have a 'home' to go to. Where do YOU belong Jen? Here your family doesn't care, and that little camp you were in just isn't 'home' anymore, is it?" Before turning around he said, "And don't even think about telling the police. I know what I would do if you did. I have my contacts Jen, and I'd know where to hurt you the most." He went out the back door, but before closing it he smirked and said, "Oh, have fun in Boston Jen. And when you swing by here again bring back something a souvenir or something." And with that he left leaving me there in the dark.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
::sigh:: Well, I finished the other chapter. Please review!! ^_^  



	4. Just another day...

Author's note- Sorry I took so long writing this, but writer's block just stayed with me all throughout the summer. -_- great, I know... it's kinda long, but it's just to make up for the lack of chapters. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMERS- You know'em! I don't own anythin'!! Just Jen, John, Emily, Kyle...you know, I just own the ones I made up. For the rest: USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Rocky received me with open arms the next day. I went to the camp since, after John's visit, I didn't want to stay in my dad's house for another minute. In the camp everybody seemed happy to see me and I was certainly happy to see all of them, but I felt...different. I hate to say this but John was right for once. The camp had been my home for two years, but now that I wasn't actually living there anymore I felt...out of place.  
  
"So Jen, how has everything been for you so far? Do you like it?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah Rocky. It's so awesome to go in front of thousands of people and just entertain them. Their eyes are set on you every second just to...see what you can come up with next and they give such emotion...it's such a rush!"  
  
He smiled knowing exactly how I felt. "It's great isn't it? I loved every second of it and now my son has such a passion for it also." We started walking around. "So, how has Jimmy been?"  
  
For a minute I was forgetting everything that had happened the day before, but with Rocky's question I was brought back to reality. "My dad's OK. He kinda wants me to get an education or do something else before joining the WWF."  
  
"You two having problems again?"  
  
I nodded again slowly. "Each time I go 'home' we always find something to argue about and it just...pisses me off. If it's not about his wife, it's about what he wants me to do with my life, or it's about..."  
  
Someone interrupted me. "Jen!"  
  
Rocky and I turned around and saw Greg going up to us. I gave him a weird look. "What are you doing HERE Gregory?"  
  
Greg- "Well, you left so early that we didn't get to spend time together, so I decided to visit here."  
  
I rolled my eyes. What a lame excuse! "Gregory, this is Rocky Johnson. He's my trainer and a very good friend of my dad's and mine. Rocky, this is my stepbrother Greg."  
  
They greeted each other and Rocky said, "Well, I'll leave you two to talk. It was nice meeting you Greg."  
  
Greg- "Yeah, same here." Rocky left and I started walking to the big 'backyard' that surrounded the camp, but Gregory still followed me. "Jen, I know you talked to John."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you."  
  
"I didn't tell him anything! He just...asked me if you were in the WWF and I told him. It was weird though 'cause I thought no one else knew..."  
  
Before he could continue Kyle went up to us. I was SO relieved since Gregory wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon. "Hey Jen!"  
  
I said hi and introduced them, and Gregory just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Wow Jen, your mood sure changed when Kyle came. Are you my sister's boyfriend or something?"  
  
I elbowed him HARD and glared at him. "Kyle and I are friends."  
  
Kyle smiled a little and said, "Yeah Greg. So...you visit here often?"  
  
I scoffed and Greg answered, "No, just sometimes. This is actually the first time I've seen the whole camp. It's actually pretty cool in here. Everybody seems so comfortable here. You guys should have it so easy..."  
  
My blood then felt like it started boiling and Kyle said, "Easy? Man, you don't know what you're talking about. Everybody here has problems, concerns...just like anyone on their own out there."  
  
Greg smirked. "On their own? Man, here you're all protected from everything. It's like your little world. Everybody has it so easy around here. You're not in the REAL world, so what kind of problems would a person have here? Whether or not they're going to do a suplex or something?"  
  
I turned to him just about ready to explode. I was trying so hard not to yell at him, so I said as calm as I could, "Easy? How about having to come here because you were thrown in jail and this camp is the only opportunity for you to be outside of a jail cell? What do YOU know about being on your own Gregory? You live with your dad or with MY dad and your mom. What do YOU know about working your ass off so you can at least make your life a bit better and try to change the past that comes to haunt you each chance it gets? When you can answer to all these questions THEN you can judge us, otherwise it'd be better if you just shut your mouth."  
  
I turned around and headed to where some trees and a pool were. In being angry and everything I forgot that Kyle had been there listening to me. Gregory seemed to enjoy embarrassing and put everybody down, and Kyle and I were next this time. I sat next to the pool and threw a stone to a tree. Pointless, I know, but it helps when you're angry.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
I turned and saw Kyle and then I turned to the pool again. "Sorry Kyle for blowing off so much steam like that back there in front of you."  
  
He sat next to me. "It's all cool. Your brother can really get in your nerves huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. He just doesn't have a clue about anything. He doesn't know about being alone, or about having to worry about ANYTHING! My step mom, HIS mom, treats him like royalty each time he's around, but when I go...I guess since I'm part of my dad's life before she came along she just wants to ignore me. Just like with every other detail from my dad's past." I looked at him and realized that I had said a lot more then I had wanted to share. "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you, it's just...never mind."  
  
I got up and he grabbed my hand. "Wait. It's ok Jen. You've had it rough, but everything has to get better, you'll see. Nothing can stay bad forever. The WWF contract might just be part of everything good that's coming."  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks. Thanks for caring."  
  
He came closer and smiled also. "Well, I...I care about you Jen."   
  
He came closer and kissed me. I mean REALLY kiss me. It happened so fast that it surprised me when I felt myself...enjoying it. Maybe I didn't know it, but I was starting to REALLY like Kyle. After we pulled away from the kiss I saw the sweetest look on his face and every single feeling rushed into me scaring the hell out of me. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time, and now I was scared to feel that way again. The last time I felt them...it just wasn't worth it, but now everything seemed so perfect that it scared me.  
  
"I...I gotta go Kyle. I'm...my...my plane leaves...soon...."  
  
I started walking away and then ran to the camp, grabbed my stuff and said good-bye. When I got to the parking lot I called for a cab, but someone else came out. "Jen?"  
  
I turned around and saw Rock (Rocky's son) come to the parking lot. "Oh, hey Rock. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Yeah, I've been here all morning with my dad and he told me you were here, but he said you had a visit or something." I tried to smile at him. "Jen, you ok?"  
  
I nodded while someone else interrupted us. "Jen! Wait!"  
  
Gregory came out running and my anger arose again. "What?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if what I said in there made you angry, but...I was telling the truth on how I see it."  
  
I rolled my eyes and talked in the calmest voice I could manage. "Gregory, I don't want to talk and especially not with you, so get out of here. Just go back to your mom and tell my dad what kind of bad sister I am and how easy I've had it all this time." I turned to Rock. "I'll see you later Rock. Sorry if I don't stick around, but I don't want to talk to him."  
  
Rock smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll see ya."   
  
I started walking away but Greg stopped me before I could leave. "Wait Jen, you can't leave yet! I want to talk to you."  
  
Thankfully Rock interfered. "Hey man, calm down. She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Give her some space, ok?"  
  
Greg snapped, "What do YOU know? She's part of MY family and I want to talk to her."  
  
Rock stood in front of him. The 6'5 wrestler stood tall in front of the 6'1 figure of my brother. "Jen is part of MY family too, and if she doesn't want to talk to you then you're going to respect her decision, got it?  
  
Greg scoffed. "Fine. She'll have to come back home soon, so I'll see you then Jen."  
  
He stood there waiting for me to leave, but my cab wasn't there yet. Rock came up to me and said, "Want a ride? Our planes are probably the same." I gave him a small smile and nodded. We went to his car and drove away. We talked about the camp and about Rocky, basically just trying to avoid the subject of 'Gregory'.   
  
It turned out we DID have the same plane and somehow we managed to sit next to each other. He sat next to the window and I sat in the seat next to his. When the plane took off I sighed heavily and he turned to look at me. "Scared of flying?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nah...At least not THAT much. I don't know if I'd be able to work in the WWF if I was scared of flying. You know, with all the traveling and stuff..."  
  
He laughed. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Uh...Rock? Thank you for helping me back there."  
  
He turned back to me and smiled. "No problem Jen. So that was Greg?  
  
"Yeah, that was him. He just manages to ruin everything every time since the day I met him and his mom. I just can't stand it."  
  
"Then, just forget about it right now. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand. So tonight your big feud with Emily starts?" I nodded and started talking about our current feuds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the arena in Boston Lita and Emily went up to me.  
  
Lita- "Jen, someone called asking for you. They didn't leave a number or a message, but we just thought you might want to know."  
  
Emily took out a note and gave it to me. "Someone left you this note too. It was a delivery guy."  
  
"Oh, thanks." I opened the note and read it to myself: 'Jen, I'll be watching you. Remember to NOT say anything. I'll see you soon. Count on it. -J.' It was John. I knew it was him. I thanked Lita and Emily and the three of us started walking to the gym.  
  
Lita- "So, how was your days off?"  
  
I shrugged. "Not the best days of my life, I can assure you that. How was the 'weekend' for you two?"  
  
Lita- "Same old, but it was pretty fun. We should all hang out one of these days."  
  
Emily- "My first day off was wonderful, but then it turned out so horrible. Jeff and I had a little 'disagreement'." Jeff and Emily were a little bit more than just 'friends'.  
  
We kept walking to the gym and there we split up to do whatever we wanted to do. That very night my feud with Emily was going to start and I wanted to be ready. In my mind John's note and visit kept circling my head and I was deep into my own thoughts.  
  
"So your start your first big feud tonight?"  
  
I was so distracted that I didn't hear Taker and Kane coming up. "Yeah. It's actually kinda exciting."  
  
Taker nodded grinning. "I know. Just make sure you put something new each time you fight. There's nothing worse than a bad feud. Make it exciting, that way it won't get old...at least not that fast."  
  
"Thanks. Any more ideas?" The three of us talked about feuds until it was time to start the show.  
  
As I walked down the ramp to face Emily, the fans didn't exactly know how to react. Just the last times I had appeared I had accompanied Rock to his match to be on his corner, and then the next day I had challenged Stephanie, but on the other hand Emily was part of Team X-treme, absolute fan favorites, so I didn't expect much reaction for me. One thing I wanted to do was to show everybody that I COULD wrestle and this was my opportunity, and sure as hell I was going to take it. The match was filled of high-flying action from both of us. I actually tried new stuff in the ring that I didn't even know I could do, but I did them anyway. Fans seemed to enjoy the match and that was all I cared about. After I pinned and actually got the win fairly fans actually cheered for me which made my first victory sweet.   
  
I walked backstage and went to the girls' locker room. I could still feel the adrenaline running inside of me and couldn't help but smile. The fans' reaction had been surprising for me and it seemed that I had done a good job so I was as happy as I could be. Once in the locker room I took a shower and just relaxed. No one else was around, but when I finished taking the shower and putting on some clothes someone came in, but didn't see me since I was in the bathroom changing. It sounded like Emily.  
  
"No, no. Listen, when I see you again I'll tell you. Yeah. Well, apparently I am, but...ok honey, listen. Right now I can't because if my sister finds out...she won't like it. Well, because I told her I wasn't anymore!" She started giggling and said, "I love you too baby. Yeah..."  
  
When I came out and she saw me she turned around and kept talking. "I'll call you back, 'cause..." I stopped her and whispered, "oh, don't worry, I'm leaving right now." I walked out of the locker room and kept walking around. As I saw a pay phone there Kyle's name came across my mind, but just kept walking and saw Chris Jericho passing by.  
  
"Hey Jen! Just the girl I was looking for. After the show ends we're all gonna go hang out. You know, just to eat or something, wanna come?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Sure Chris. I'll see you later then."  
  
  
Chris wasn't kidding when he said 'everybody' would be there. We all had reservations in a restaurant next to our hotel, and we basically filled in the whole place since every wrestler was there. Some ate, some just drank, and some others would just talk, but we all had a great time just messing around. I didn't see Emily there until she asked if she could talk to me for a while outside, so we went to the parking lot.  
  
Emily- "Jen, what you heard in the locker room, well..."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything. If you're worried that I might tell Lita or Jeff, or anybody, I wouldn't. I don't even know what you were talking about!"  
  
Emily- "Just don't tell, please. I really, REALLY like Jeff, and..."  
  
"Emily, that's the only thing. Jeff is a friend of mine, and if you like him that's cool, just don't be messing with his head."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't want to mess anything what I have with Jeff and...just don't tell, please."  
  
I shrugged and nodded. It didn't really seem like it was my business anyway, so I just agreed and turned around to head back in the restaurant, but my cell phone started ringing. Emily went back inside and I answered. "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello?"  
  
Just as I was about to hang up somebody talked- "Why, hello Jen."  
  
"What the hell do you want John? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"  
  
He started laughing and stopped. "Jen, I thought you knew me better than that. So, how's Boston treatin' ya?"  
  
"I...I'm not in Boston."  
  
He scoffed. "Come on, don't lie to me. I KNOW you're in Boston. Are you having fun?"  
  
"What do you want John?!"  
  
I heard him sighing. "Well, I wanted to see if you had opened your mouth to tell I was out of jail. You better not Jen. I'm warning you."  
  
"It's actually been a while since you've scared me John, so just drop your little tough guy act."  
  
I didn't have to have him in front of me, but I knew he had a huge smirk plastered in his face. "You think this is an act? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I know EXACTLY where to hurt you the most Jennifer. I know your weaknesses, and you know that I ain't bluffing, so don't mess with me, understand?"  
  
I hanged up and turned off my cell phone and heard the restaurant door open and saw Rock, Steve Austin, and Triple H walking out talking and laughing. On screen they would hate each other and beat each other showing absolutely no compassion for each other, but once they would finish telling their story they would go back to being the best of friends, which showed just how professional they were.  
  
They stopped to look at me and Austin said, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wh...what do you mean?"  
  
Triple H- "Well, for one thing you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Rock nodded, agreeing with his friends, and said, "You ok?"  
  
"Y...yeah, I'm fine, thanks guys. I'm just...kind of tired. I think I'm heading to the hotel."  
  
Austin- "Alright, see you tomorrow then."  
  
Triple H- "Later Jen."  
  
Rock went up to me as I was leaving. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."   
  
He didn't look that convinced and said, "If you need anything you know who to call."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks Rock, I guess I'm just kind of tired."  
  
"Good night then." I gave him a hug and left. Rock headed back to where Steve and Triple H were.  
  
Triple H- "Hey, is she ok?"  
  
Rock nodded. "Yeah, she just kinda had a long day today. I guess it caught up with her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the hotel I watched T.V for a while waiting for a good movie or a good show to come on, but nothing! Don't you just hate it when that happens...? I looked at my cell phone next to the T.V and sighed loudly, and looked at the phone next to my bed and without thinking about it twice I picked it up and started dialing Kyle's cell phone number. When he answered his voice startled me and all the 'courage' I had gathered to call him and talk about what had happened in the camp went away, but I talked anyway. "Hey Kyle, it's me, Jen."  
  
"Hey Jen. I tried calling you just a few minutes ago but your phone was off."  
  
I looked back at the cell phone and said, "Yeah. Listen Kyle, I..."  
  
"Jen, wait. I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue like that, but I just felt... it's just that...well, I like you, and I'm sorry for kissing you like that, but you left before I you could let me talk."  
  
I nodded. "I know, I'm sorry for leaving like that too. It's just that I got...surprised. I didn't even know if I should call you. I thought you'd be mad at me."  
  
"Naw. At you? I couldn't do that." A small smile appeared in my face. "Jen, I like you. I really do."  
  
"I like you too Kyle, and I guess that it kind of scared me. I...my last relationship was...not the best one in the world, and since then... I just thought I should be honest with you."  
  
"Thanks for being honest. I appreciate, and don't worry. We have all the time in the world. We don't have to rush into things."   
  
We talked for hours just getting to know each other a lot better. One thing led to another and before I knew it, it was 2:30 in the morning. When I noticed I told him I had to hang up since we were all going to leave in two hours.  
  
Kyle- "Yeah, I just noticed what time it was. I'll call you later."  
  
I smiled and after saying goodnight we hanged up and I fell asleep until sometime later my annoying alarm started beeping. I got ready to leave and went to the lobby where everyone was going to meet. Some were there already waiting or eating something just waiting for the buses to come. I sat down and yawned since, obviously, I was sleepy.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. I thought you were going to sleep when you left."  
  
I laughed as Rock came up and sat next to me. "I was going to, but I ended up talking on the phone."  
  
He laughed too and just shook his head. "Well, you seem in a better mood, I can tell you that much."  
  
Smiling I answered, "I am. Yesterday was just...weird."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
Jericho came up and said, "Hey guys. I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"  
  
Rock and I shook our heads and I leaned back on my chair. "No, thanks."  
  
***************  
ANOTHER PHONE CALL-  
  
"Are you SURE that she's going to New Jersey?"  
  
"I think I should know, don't you think so? I swear, sometimes you can be such a..."  
  
"Hey, hey. I think you're forgetting who's in charge here. Just keep me informed, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Any information that I have will be firsthand. I gotta go. I don't want to be caught. At least, not yet."  
  
***************  
  
We waited for some more time and when the buses got there I saw Jeff and Emily sitting down, cuddling for the ride. Apparently they had resolved what they needed to solve. I turned on my CD player and drifted off to sleep while looking out the window.   



End file.
